Butterscotch
by ShadowSlayer2013
Summary: Hazel Damien Thorn...she thinks she's just the average girl that's an exorcist in training, but is she really? Join Hazel as she discovers who she is and her struggle between friendship, hate, love, and just about everything else that stinks about life. The battle has just begun. Join us if you dare! R&R&F&F!
1. Welcome to Cram School!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ao no Exorcist! I love this anime so much, I've decided to show it to all my friends. Expanding the fandom XD So I hope you guys like this story :D Its gonna be somewhat tragic. Yosh! Time for the prologue!  
><strong>

**Warning: There will be me using some words in Japanese. Not many, just a few. I am certainly NOT doing entire phrases. I'm not THAT good. Yet. But one day! :D They'll be small words.**

**Also, this will partially follow the anime. I will add my own canon, not to mention two friends of mine will have OCs that are going to show up next chapter or something, and I will also not be following the direct dialogue. We all think its boring when stories do that (no offense to those that do do that...hehehe...I said doodoo lol). So don't expect anyone to use manga or anime dialogue.**

**Anywhoozies, let us continue! I hope you like my OC. I've done my best to not make her so Mary-Sueish :/ And I'm apologizing ahead of time if I get our favorite demon a little OOC. He has a hard personality to write and I usually don't do this type of personality. So, apologizing now. But if I do, leave me a helpful review that will make sure I don't do it again.**

**But please don't be a Count Jerkula.**

**'Kay?**

**Alright, START TYPING, RIN!**

**Rin: SCREEEAAAAMMMM! *starts typing* **

* * *

><p>It had happened years ago, and is the exact reason she's walking down the halls of True Cross Academy. The other kids gave her looks. She glared at them all, her orange-brown eyes giving them a silent warning. She put her hands behind her head as she followed Mephisto, the clown explaining many boring things about the Academy with much gusto.<p>

She heard the kids whispering about her as she walked down the hall. She sighed to herself. That's the reaction from everyone, no matter where she goes. Don't mind the slightly rebel appearance, guys. She totally doesn't look dangerous.

She felt her stomach tighten at her own sarcastic joke.

Boy, is she messed up.

That made her smile to herself. As she followed Mephisto outside, she was starting to get extremely bored and impatient. She finally decided to have him skip the boring introduction, much like Slayer's disclaimer, and get the flow to flow faster.

"Oi, Mephy-chan? When are you going to take me to the place I'm actually here for?" she asked.

Her impatience made Mephisto's eyebrow quirk, but she's always been this way, so he shrugged it off. "You mean the cram school?"

Her eyes intensified on her director. "What else?" she replied in a monotone voice.

"Patience, my dear~"

She sighed for the millionth time, crossing her arms square over her chest. "Please, no games, Mephisto. I just want to get there and get this over with. This is boring."

She had muttered that last part, but the demon before her heard it anyway, no matter how unintentional is was for him. He gave her a small smirk and led her over to a bridge. "Very well, Hazel. If that's what you want."

The girl, Hazel, leaned on one hip. She's a somewhat respectable height, still shorter than most others, standing around 5'4. She has waist-length somewhat wavy black hair, but her messy bangs are orange, and the braided short strands in front of her heavily pierced pointed ears are white. She was absentmindedly twirling one of the strands around her finger. Her skin is pale, and her eyelashes are thick. A small fake snake bite is on her lip, but it still looks real. Her attire is strange. She's wearing denim short shorts tie died multiple shades of blue with a black leather belt around her waist and a white one slung around her hip. A silver wallet chain hangs from her left side. Black leather knee-high boots adorn her feet, and a sleeveless gray turtle neck that exposed her midriff is her shirt. She wears a black trench coat that's undone in the front, the straps to tie it tight are mindlessly hanging at her sides. Her sleeves are rolled up at the elbows and cuffed, her hands wearing clean white wrist-length gloves. There are a few small scars on her thighs and her belly button is pierced.

The most odd thing about her appearance however, isn't the sharp canines that are shown when she smirks, but are the twin katanas slung from her shoulders, the hilts facing the ground. You can say that she's wearing them upside down. The scabbards of the blades are black, with silver trim and accents. She was obviously very protective of them, possessively stroking the hilts out of habit.

She's obviously had them for a very long time.

She was tapping her toe now as she waited for Mephisto to pull out a gold key. She gave it a weird look.

"Is there something wrong, Hazey-chan?" he asked while wiggling it in front of her face.

She looked at him and back at the key. "Please don't call me that. And do you have this in a different color? Preferably silver?"

"Nope!" said Mephisto with pride. Hazel grumbled as she swiped it out of his hand. She pulled a key ring out of nowhere and attached it to her belt loop, soon clipping the key onto it.

"Are you ready to meet your classmates?" asked Mephisto as he jumped off the bridge. Hazel grumbled and jumped down after him, landing square on her feet with skill. Mephisto slid a key into a key hole and opened the door. "Take a look inside."

Hazel peered in through the door way, her eyes widening at the massive hall before her. "Woah," he said, obviously impressed.

"I'll lead you to your classroom. This is where you will go after your day classes at the Academy. So to speak, you'll kinda be like Batman!"

"How will I be like Batman?" asked Hazel, imagining herself as her favorite superhero.

"Well, something during the day, butt kicker later, absolute butt kicker at night," said Mephisto, who apparently didn't know a thing about Batman due to laziness in not paying attention to Marvel or DC. Hazel shook her head with a smirk on her face. She still has many things to introduce to her demon instructor about human culture. He may think he knows everything, but he really doesn't.

"Well!" he said, abruptly stopping and making Hazel run directly into him. "Here we are! Welcome to cram school!"

He opened the door with so much gusto, that it almost flew off its hinges. He had a "whoopsie" look on his face. All the kids looked at the two with curiosity. Hazel feels like curling up into a ball and hiding away. "Thanks a lot for the attention, Mephy-chan," she said sarcastically. She straightened herself out and faced the class. "I'm Hazel Thorn. Nice to meet you."

She walked in and took a seat in the back. She stared at the board and smiled. Anti-demon Pharmaceutics. She's got this. As class went on, Hazel took notes and kept track, wrapping her mind around the different species of plants used in the area of expertise. Her eyes wandered up to inspect the other students and her teacher, who is now reading a book while the class reads a section of their books.

Now's the moment to read her classmates.

First, there's a guy with a pink puppet. Hazel sweatdropped. He has a creepy manner about him, so she decided to talk with him later and see if he's friendly. He somewhat creeps her out. She gets a chill down her spine whenever she looks at him. She looked at him again, finding his puppet staring back. She gulped and pointed her attention back at her book and pretended to read.

When she looked up, the creepy bunny was no longer staring. She moved on. Next, she inspected a bald kid. His eyes were narrowly focused on the words on the pages of his book. She noticed how incredibly bony he is. So he's smart, with the way he looks at the pages, and is serious about becoming an exorcist. But that seems to be his strong suit, and not athletics. But she made a mental note to not underestimate him anyway. He's probably incredibly fast when in danger. His eyes also seem kind, so that means he must be friendly. However, she could be wrong.

But that hasn't happened yet, so she doesn't doubt it.

The next one is the boy with pink hair. He's relaxed and laid back based on the way he sits. He seems to be trying to be the cool type. Obviously a ladies' man. Her suspicions were correct when he looked back at her and caught her staring, giving her an obnoxious wink. She pursed her lips and looked back at her book.

She made another mental note to be careful around him.

Her eyes wandered to two girls sitting next to each other, obviously best friends judging on the air around them. One had a kind look to her eyes, but the other one, the one with purple hair...Hazel can already see that she's stuck up and rude, not minding it at all to insult other people. Hazel frowned deeply to herself. She hates chicks like her. She's positive she and that girl aren't going to get along well.

There's a kid with a hood on, staring blankly at his book. Hazel sweatdropped when she realized that he was playing a PSP behind the book with the sound off. Welp, another one she's not going to bother talking to.

She saw a kid with a blonde streak down the middle of his hair. The piercings on his ears gave off the rebel air. Hazel smiled to herself. Maybe she can get along with this guy? Surely, they're the same? Wait, not quite. His eyes glint differently, as if remembering things from his past. But he blinked a few times and focused on reading again. So he's totally serious about this too? Her smile grew. She'll be best friends with that guy.

Her gaze finally wandered over to a girl dressed in a kimono and a boy with navy blue hair sitting next to her. The girl was girly, that's the first thing anyone could see. She feels alone, based off the far away look in her eyes. But she's got a kind heart. Hazel knew that if she tried, she could tolerate this girl and become good friends.

Now the boy...he was strange. He seems playful and serious about this, but just doesn't show it well enough. He likes to joke and such, but has a butt load of baggage. She made a mental note not to get in a fight with this guy. He's obviously got a temper. But the different air about him...then she noticed the sword he has.

She looked at her own twin blades, then back at the boy. Was he told never to unsheathe it too? Of course, ever since that day, she hasn't dared to. In all honesty, she's terrified by what her parents told her about them.

'_Never let them fall into the wrong hands, sweet thing. In fact, don't let anyone _breathe_ on them. No one can touch them. You can trust no one with them. If you take them out of their scabbards, death will happen, and it will happen wherever you go. Don't open them, or else the Devil will come for you._'

The thought made her gulp in fear. She shook her head. If that kid is just like her, then they must be here for the same reason.

* * *

><p>Its the end of the class, and Hazel stretched her arms. She yawned as all the kids around her started talking to one another. All except with kid with the puppet and the other kid with the hood on.<p>

Hazel stood up and sat down on her desk, swinging her legs.

"You don't have a uniform either?" asked someone. Hazel turned to find the girl in the kimono standing next to her.

"Well, I just don't have one because I think they wouldn't look good on me."

"Why?"

"Pink isn't my color," I mumbled. "I hate the color."

"Pink isn't that bad."

"Sorry. It just makes my eyes hurt and I get a headache just from staring at it. Its too bright and vivid for my taste. Excuse me, where are my manners? I'm Hazel Thorn."

"I'm Shiemi. Its nice to meet you."

Hazel nodded. "Same."

"Why are you here, Haze-chan?" asked Shiemi as she took a seat in a chair in front of her.

"Well," she started off, "I don't really wanna say, but it happened a long time ago. I've just been homeless since then so I didn't have the money to get in here. But then Mephy-chan found me and got me in once I told him everything."

"You told him?" asked Shiemi, a little hurt that Hazel had told Mephisto but has chosen not to tell her.

"Well, I kinda had to or else he wouldn't let me in. Besides, I don't like talking about it because its too painful to talk about."

Shiemi smiled in understanding. "I see. Then you don't have to tell me."

Hazel smiled. "Arigato."

Shiemi stood up and walked away, talking to the boy with the sword. He looked over to Hazel and waved. The girl blushed slightly and waved back, an awkward smile on her face. He then started wandering over. Hazel's hands absently moved down to stroke the hilts of her swords possessively. The boy gave her a goofy smile.

"Yo! I'm Rin!"

"I'm Hazel."

"I've heard. So how are you feeling about the cram school and everything?"

"I feel fine. I fit in well. It feels like we're all here for the same reason," replied Hazel.

"Well, I happen to know some of us are, but not all of us," Rin gave her another cheeky toothy grin. Hazel smiled back and reached into her pocket.

"Want some Life Savers?"

"Hard candy or gummies?"

Hazel smirked. "Hard candy, of course!"

Rin nodded enthusiastically. Hazel handed him a watermelon flavored sweet while she fed herself a grape flavored one.

"You like candy?" he asked.

"Bruh, I stop by the store and get some all the time."

And so, for the rest of the break before next class, Shiemi, Hazel, and Rin talked. Just as she thought, her readings on them were all correct, but she learned some surprising things. For sure, Rin has the same ambition as she does, and so does the guy with the piercings, whose name is Suguro. Shiemi, on the other hand, just seems to want to get stronger. Hazel smiles to herself. There's nothing wrong with that.

When class resumed, Mr. Neuhaus entered and began drawing on the ground with some chalk. "Today we are going to learn to summon familiars. You will be using these small papers with a rough sketch of this circle to summon them...that is, if you have the potential. I will now summon a demon."

Rin and Hazel stepped forward to inspect the intricate lines, but Mr. Neuhaus soon lectured them: "Do not step on the Magic Circle. If you destroy it, then your familiar vanishes."

With a sigh, Hazel and Rin step back, causing Shiemi to smile at them. Hazel looked away, slightly embarrassed. Mr. Neuhaus continued.

"Now to summon the demon, you need the Magic Circle and a drop of your own blood. Then, speak the first thing that comes to mind." The teacher extended his hand over the chalk circle and squeezed his hand, a few drops of blood dripping down. Hazel felt a little sick. Could she ever do such a thing to herself? "Son of Typhoeus and Echidna, comply with my request and show yourself!"

The air above the circle churned, and a Naberius emerged from the ground. "Wow! Is that a Naberius?" asked Konekomaru in surprise.

"Wow, I've never seen one," said Suguro.

"It stinks like sulfur," said Shima in a high voice that made him sound like he has a stuffed nose.

Hazel reached a hand out and touched the ghoul's back. It tensed, but then fell into her stroking hand. She smiled to herself as her classmates starred at her. She looked around herself.

"What? As long as the master wills it not to, the Naberius won't harm me. Right, Sensei?" Mr. Neuhaus nodded.

"Now not many have the natural aptitude to summon a demon to use as a Familiar. You will not only need an immense willpower to tame the demon, but the natural ability won't hurt. Now its your turn. It is time to see if you have this natural talent. Use the papers I gave you."

Hazel held hers in her hand as she watched Izumo successfully summon her familiar. She stared at hers and nodded to herself, finally deciding that she's gonna do this. She pricked her finger and spread it across the paper. She closed her eyes and held it out in front of her.

"I pray to the Grim Reaper, lend me your forces so that I may strike down my enemy!" Shadow erupted and swirled from the paper, taking the form of a giant purple dog with bright orange eyes. Mr. Neuhaus's eyes widened.

"That's...a Shifter Hellhound! That's extremely rare! Seems like the Grim Reaper has heard your prayer. This type of Hellhoud can shift into the form the summoner desires. That is excellent."

Hazel blushed. She feels slightly uncomfortable with all the attention she attracted. Shiemi's eyes widened and sparkled.

"See if you can change his form!"

"Uh, alright. I can try." Hazel closed her eyes and tried to envision what she wants her Hellhound to transform into. She thought of a female warrior dressed in black wielding a giant black scythe. She concentrated hard on the thought and a _poof _was heard. She opened her eyes to see a woman with long black hair tied up in a ponytail, grey eyes, black lips, pale skin, and black robes and boots and pants standing before her, a large black scythe slung over her shoulder. Hazel is ready to faint. She can control something like this?

The thought of all the new found power she just got made her dizzy. She better be careful. Better not lack her confidence. Her Familiar might kill her.

Her Familiar transformed into a Hellhound and Hazel noticed that the gender of the demon is actually male. She sweatdropped. Welp, she's not transforming her Hellhound into a woman again anytime soon.

Shiemi became so excited she tried to summon her Familiar too, succeeded. Mr. Neuhaus soon after gave the lecture for lack of confidence and the students were walking out the classroom. Hazel walked all by her lonesome. She turned around and saw Shiemi hurrying to catch up with Izumo. Hazel felt her heart sink or something. This is a new emotion. She hasn't felt something like this in a very long time. Probably because she's never needed to? Hazel shrugged, her thoughts wandering back to her Familiar.

What is she going to name him? She knew! Shinobu! She stared at her summoning papers. Shinobu. Yes. He'll like that name. She knows he will.

* * *

><p>It was somewhat late when she was walking to the dorm Mephisto had told her to go to. She stared up at it with an awkward stare.<p>

"This place is creepy," she said as she stared up at the True Cross Mens Dormitory. She scratched her head as she approached the door.

"Who the heck are you? asked a voice suddenly.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked my exciting first chapter! Well, I hope it was sorta exciting...Meh. So tell me what you think! Review, follow, and favorite! Don't be the jerk that forces me to go on a rant. Flames won't be tolerated! Helpful criticism would be awesome. And if you do have the guts to flame me, at least use your own account instead of being a pansy.<strong>

**I'll try and update as soon as I can, but with school and everything, its going to be hard. Especially with my extracurricular activities and stupid math homework *forces dog to eat homework*  
><strong>

**Doomsday, I need an excuse and Killer hates homework! SAVE ME!**

**Anywhoozies, have a great day or night! If anybody wants to ask me anything, feel free to PM me. I accept inspiration from any author :)**

**Alrighty!**

**HERE COMES DA SLAYA!**

**Rin: *facepalm* Oh, no...she's got a catchphrase...**

**Me: SHUT UP! **


	2. Some New Characters

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ao no Exorcist! Thank you, DragonFang2011 for your helpful criticism! It helped a lot! :D Also Song of Hope for inspiration!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Who the heck are you?"<p>

Hazel looked over her shoulder, possessively stroking the hilts of her swords yet again. A girl approached her, carrying a shopping bag in one hand while carrying a sack of potatoes in the other. She had a questioning look on her face as she examined the obviously younger girl.

Hazel narrowed her eyes. "I might as well ask you the same thing."

This new character has long brown hair tied back in a high ponytail, bangs that sweep to the left side of her face and hang down past her ears, hard hazel eyes, a slightly tanned complexion, and a slightly muscular, slender physique. Hazel guess she stands around 5'6. She wears a plain green-blue hoodie, a pair of baggy jeans, black Converse sneakers, a silver heart locket with a cross on it, black fingerless gloves, and a black leather belt.

They had a staring contest for a while, and the sky became darker as the sun set. The other girl sighed. "I'm Hope. Nice to meet you."

Hazel smiled and extended her hand, giving Hope a lopsided smile. "I'm Hazel Thorn."

"Thorn? Are you American too?" she asked, shaking Hazel's hand.

"I lived in America for three years and moved to Japan when I was four. My daddy was a business man so we did a lot of moving." Hazel felt her heart throb at the thought of her dad.

"So, Thorn, why are you here?"

"Well, to be honest, Maphisto gave me this paper telling me where my dorm is but...it said this building." Hazel gave the Mens Dormitory a strange look. "Its for guys. I don't think he can tell apart genders anymore."

Hope snickered at the comment. She then caught herself and straightened her face again. "Mephisto didn't make a mistake. Come on in. You must be hungry."

"Arigato!" said Hazel cheerfully. As they walked inside, Hazel and Hope had a small chat. "Do you go to the cram school?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you go today?"

"You guys learned summoning Familiars, no?"

"Uh...yeah," said Hazel, smiling at the thought of her own Familiar. Turns out he did like being called Shinobu.

"I don't like any demons."

That struck Hazel. "Not all demons are bad."

"But your Familiar can turn on you anytime."

"Only if you lack the heart to control them."

Hope opened the dormitory door and let Hazel walk in first. Hazel took her boots off, revealing mismatched neon green and black socks. Hope gave her new dorm mate another look, slightly gasping at the younger girl's pointed ears. Hazel gave Hope an odd questioning glace.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked. Hope saw her pointed canines as she spoke. The older girl resisted reaching for her concealed weapon and decided on a fake smile.

"Nah, nothing wrong. You're still hungry, right?"

"Oh, yeah! Totally!"

"Alright, I'll go get Rin to cook you something up."

"Do I wait in the kitchen?"

"Yeah, just go find yourself a table."

As Hope walked away to find Rin, she thought angrily to herself, _Mephisto, you and I are going to have a REALLY long talk!_

* * *

><p>Hazel flopped onto her bed, heaving a sigh of relief. Her room isn't all that small, especially since she got a room for just one person. She stared at the key Mephisto gave her. Already, she has made some acquaintances. She admits, Shiemi seemed a little nervous to talk to her at first, well, actually, VERY nervous, but she didn't seem as bad the longer they talked.<p>

In fact, it seemed, Shiemi got used to her personality and felt more comfortable talking to Hazel as their conversation carried on. Rin isn't that bad either. She actually quite likes him. He's easy to get a long with, cooks great food, and has that personality that can make anyone feel better. She smiled. Looks like her readings definitely were correct.

Now Hope. Hazel's eyebrow quirked into frustration. When she first saw Hope, she tried to read her. She got little information out of it. It seems her older classmate would prefer to keep her personal information limited to those around her. Hazel frowned. All she could get from the older girl is she's a broken soul and that something awful happened in her past. Hazel growled and clenched her fist. Why can't she read her?! This new character is such an anomaly, not even her genius can read her.

Wait...genius. That's it.

This new character has figured out how to avoid being read by people like her. She must be a genius herself. She remembers what happened during dinner. Hope had kept glancing at her, as if expecting her to lash out and commit homicide. Does she not trust her?

Something has definitely given her reason to. But what has? Is it her general appearance? Her usually sour attitude? She swears she tries to be a little nice when she meets new people. But she never knows. No one tells her.

She clipped the key back onto the key ring on her belt hanging by her bed. She stared at all of her unpacked things, neatly packed away in boxes and stuffed in bags. She sighed in dismay. On the bright side, the weekend is two days away. She'll be able to get some sweets and get some shopping done, as well as get some of her things unpacked. Maybe she could ask Hope to help her? Some bonding time?

Nah, she'll do it herself. She won't bother others with her problems. Not until she's desperate. This is something she knows she can do without help.

Hazel pulled her blanket over herself and snuggled against her pillow. She actually can't wait to get up in the morning. Cram school is definitely interesting.

* * *

><p>Everyone's asleep. Hope threw her covers off and grabbed her set of keys. She stormed over to her door and inserted a key into the key hole. She turned the knob and opened it, revealing Mephisto looking at papers with a bored expression sitting at his desk in his office. Her eyebrow quirked in anger as she stormed over to him. She slammed her fist onto the desk, making him eye her with an annoyed expression.<p>

"Yes? What is it?"

"You stuck another demon inside the dorm I'm staying in?!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Hope slammed her fist again, almost breaking the desk. "Don't play dumb with me, demon! You know what she is!"

"Yes, but does she?"

Hope growled. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Hope, you are a very smart girl. Yes, Hazel Thorn is a demon. But does she know that?"

"So what if she doesn't know?! She's still a demon! She deserves a merciless death."

"She believes demons deserve that fate as well. However, she does not know that she's a demon. She's never known. You are not allowed to kill her."

Hope looked down in doubt. "I don't know. I guess she hasn't done anything wrong yet." Mephisto smiled. Hope directed her gaze back onto him. "However, the moment she does, I WILL exterminate her."

"Very well. But you must become her friend. She really is a good person. Just give her a chance. Not all demons are bad. I believe she can be a good one."

Hope was about to leave when she stopped. She turned back to the demon. "Mephisto?"

"Hmm?"

"Who exactly is she?"

Mephisto smirked. "She's Hazel Damien Thorn. She was born October 31st, the year after Rin and Yukio's birth. She's the youngest spawn of a demon in that dorm."

Hope nodded in understanding. "So you wish to keep it a secret?"

"And it will remain a secret until fate decides it doesn't. Be patient, Hope. Now goodnight."

* * *

><p>Hazel slammed her fist on her alarm clock. She hazily opened her orange-brown eyes and stared at the time. She dragged herself out of bed and pulled on her clothes. Today she's wearing a black Dark Mark muscle shirt. Yes, she absolutely loves Harry Potter. She slid into a pair of purple skinny jeans and grabbed her belts and slipped them through the belt loops. She grabbed her black leather boots and put them on as well. She grabbed a hair tie from her luggage and tied her hair up in a high ponytail. She grabbed her white gloves and her swords. She put a long cross necklace on along with some demon repelling bracelets, along with her two katanas wrapped in black cloth, and walked out of her room. She closed the door behind her and locked it.<p>

She went down to the bathroom, seeing Hope brushing her hair and teeth. Hazel got out her toothbrush and toothpaste and was soon scrubbing her mouth in front of the sink next to Hope. Hope glanced at the younger girl next to her.

She then eyed the swords. Ancient Japanese is inscribed on the scabbards in silver. She still remembers how to read the ancient language. She studied the writing carefully. The left one is named Despair and the right one is named Devastation. Despair and Devastation? Is that a warning never to unsheathe the swords? She wonders if Hazel knows.

"Good morning, Hazel," she said in a monotone voice.

"Yo."

Hope spit the toothpaste out and washed her mouth, Hazel soon following her example. "What's with the swords? I completely didn't notice them until now."

Hazel gave her an unreadable expression. "I don't know."

"You don't know?" Surely, she must be lying?

"Yeah. I've never used them."

"Really?"

"I was told not to."

"By who?" asked Hope with an annoyed expression. Hazel looked down, her eyes flashing sadly.

"My mom."

Now Hope understands. She's haunted by something just like she is.

"I'm hungry," said Hazel, walking away after drying her hands. Hope stood by the sink by herself. She made up her mind and followed the younger girl. She walked into the mess hall and saw Rin and Hazel sitting next to each other talking. Ukobach was in the kitchen making rice, and Yukio is reading a book. She's honestly surprised Rin bothered to wake up early.

The stove spirit gave Hope the breakfast she had prepared for herself the night before, and then gave the other three their breakfast. Hazel ate hungrily as well as Rin. Yukio stared at the both of them with a blank expression as they wolfed down the food. Hope sweatdropped. It seems that all demons are alike somehow.

After they ate their meal, they used Yukio's keys to enter the cram school. They walked to their classroom and entered, seeing the other students...plus one? Another girl stood in the corner awkwardly, her eyes scanning the other teenagers around her. Hazel inspected her carefully. Lucky her, this one she can read. Yukio walked her over to the middle of the room after Hazel, Hope, and Rin took their seats.

"Class, this is Kaede Mashiro, your new class mate."

"We seem to be getting a lot of those," said Suguro, flashing Hazel a silent glare. Hazel glared back. She examined the new student further.

Hazel approximates that Kaede is 5'9. She's a girl with pale skin. She has a bit of fat around her hips and thighs, but her arms are lean and muscled, and her hands are slightly calloused. She has brownish-amber eyes with slitted pupils and tapered ears. Her hair is also dark brown, and reaches just below her shoulders, cut into layers, and has choppy bangs. It seems like she just rolled out of bed. Though Hazel is positive she brushed it. Her uniform is basically the yellow sweater vest over a short-sleeved white button-up, which is worn over a long-sleeved black shirt. She wears the standard skirt, which is longer than usual and ends a couple of centimeters above her knees, and black leggings, which reach just below her knees. Her shoes are ankle-high brown combat boots. She also wears the school tie tucked into her vest. Her accessories include a silver bullet casing strung on a silver bead chain, worn under her shirt, and a black leather cuff.

Hazel smiled. She'll get along with this chick as well. Kaede looked around the room with a blank expression, almost as if deciding who to sit next to. Her eyes landed on Hazel, who is currently sucking on a raspberry lemonade Dum Dum (its a brand of lollipop). The new girl shrugged. Just because she sits next to someone doesn't mean she has to talk to them. Right?

She folded her hands behind her back as she maneuvered her way through the desks. She pulled the seat out and sat next to Hazel. Hazel flashed her a smile before looking up to the board to learn the properties of different fire-repelling plants and their healing properties.

After the lesson, Yukio had the class silent read. Hazel rummaged through her bag and pulled out a single piece of lined paper. She wrote something on it and passed it to Kaede. Kaede looked down at it with a doubtful look. Is this weird looking chick trying to make friends with her? She eyed her partner carefully. She's strange, with her swords, pointed ears, and noticeable canines. Her orange-brown eyes were hazed over with boredom.

Kaede shrugged. Why not? She looked at the note. Her handwriting really is neat and light.

_I'm Hazel Thorn. You're Kaede?_

How does she respond to this? She shrugged again. What the heck?

**_Yeah. So?_**

She passed the note. Hazel's eyebrow quirked. She wrote something and passed the note.

_I was just making sure. Not great with names, ya know? Besides, your name's pretty cool._

**_Uh...thanks?_**

_It really is a compliment.  
><em>

**_Oh. Awesome. Are you American?_**

_Now what gave you that impression? *sarcasm* _

**_Oh, sorry, its just isn't Thorn an American last name?_**

_Haha lol I was just being sarcastic haha sorry if that was a little rough. Yeah, I lived in America for a bit. My dad was American.  
><em>

**_What about you mom?_**

Kaede actually is having fun. Who knew passing notes was so interesting? Hazel's response was short.

_She was Japanese and Filipino._

**_That's an odd mix._**

_Yeah...she was amazing...  
><em>

Kaede got the vibe that she struck some bad chords with her. Maybe talking about heritage was a bad idea. She wrote down her last response.

_**You obviously loved her. I'm sorry for your loss.**_

Hazel looked over Kaede's words and her heart ached. No one has ever said that to her before. Maybe its partially her own fault, due to her not being very talkative about her parents and her own baggage. Why is it she's told people part of her life story? They can betray or turn on her anytime. They could turn around and be awful to her and bully her at anytime. So why is she talking about her past at all?

She got this different feeling from this girl. She has an interesting personality. She'll have to work extra hard to become friends. She decided to change the overall topic.

_Meh. It was ten years ago. Its alright. So what dorm are you staying in?_

**_The Girls'. Why?_**

_That's a funny question because Mephisto stuck me and Hope in the Mens.  
><em>

**_That definitely must have been some mistake._**

_Nope. It was on purpose. Reasons? No clue.  
><em>

**_Oh, my gosh! He's awful!_**

_*sigh* You definitely learn that over time.  
><em>

Kaede snickered. Yukio gave the pair of them a warning look and the girls resumed reading.

* * *

><p>Its class with Mr. Neuhaus again, though today they didn't discuss Familiars but they talked about protective magic circles. Hazel really is interested in this lesson. She came up with a question.<p>

"Uh, Sensei? Is it possible to tattoo magic circles onto you and be protected against demons?"

Mr. Neuhaus gave her a blank expression, as usual. "Yes, but they protect you from being possessed."

"Has anyone ever tried tattooing a magic circle on them to protect themselves? Let's say that you tattoo a warding spell on yourself. Will it make you blind to demons?"

The teacher scratched his chin. "Possibly. I don't see why not."

"Cool," said Hazel while she leaned back in her chair and put her arms behind her head. She lifted her feet onto the desk, earning some disapproving glares from a few of her classmates. Hope gave her a look as well.

_It seems all demons don't have manners. _Hazel flashed Hope a smile and Hope smirked. _She's a weirdo._

After class, Hazel dragged Kaede over to Hope while the older classmate packed her bag. "What's up?" says Hazel.

Hope shrugged. "Getting ready to go home and do _homework_."

Hazel shivered. "Ew! Never say that word again."

Kaede snickered. "What, Thorn? Allergic to work?"

Hazel smirked. "Depends on the work."

Hope rubbed her temples. "You two are so immature."

Hazel stuck her tongue out. "Nee-ner nee-ner!"

Kaede shook her head and held her hand out to Hope. "I'm Kaede."

Hope shook the girl's hand. "Hope."

"I gotta go back to my dorm. See you guys later." And Kaede left.

As the girl walked home, she wondered to herself why she was so talkative today. She doesn't normally warm up to others so easily. Is it because she sensed that that Thorn girl is almost just like her? Nah, she's actually trying to make friends and get to know people. Though some she's having more trouble than others, such as Suguro and a few other classmates. She walked in her dorm and set her things down, crashing onto her bed and falling into a deep sleep, absolutely ready to kill stuff in her dreams like a boss.

* * *

><p>"Hope-chan! There's no flavors I like!"<p>

"Don't call me 'chan', Thorn. And if there aren't any flavors you like, then get some different candy!"

"But lollipops are my favorite," pouted Hazel. Hope rolled her eyes and picked out some simple peppermint candies and Skittles.

"Buy Jolly Ranchers. Gosh, just pick something out!"

Hazel browsed through the candy store she forced Hope to go to with her. The older classmate was very unwilling to go with until Hazel told her she'd stop bothering her. So far, the younger girl isn't living up to her promise. Hope paid for her candy and turned to leave.

"Thorn, its starting to get late. I'm heading back to the dorm. Don't be late."

"Mm-hmm," said Hazel absentmindedly as she continued to browse for sweets. Hope left and Hazel concluded on some blueberry lollipops and some more Life Savers as well as a pack of strawberry gum. She likes blueberry but its not her favorite flavor if that makes sense. When she left the store, the air was cold and crisp, the sky beginning to darken. Hazel sighed. Good thing Hope left early. She must be back at the dorm by now. She figured she should get going. Its 8:30 and by the time she gets back it'll be 9:00. She doesn't want to get lost in the dark.

She walked down the street dotted with very few pedestrians. She reached her hand into the bag of candy and stuck one of the lollipops into her mouth. As she walked home, she could have sworn that something was following her. She couldn't place her finger on it, but she knew that it was an unknown presence. When she arrived to the dorm, she went upstairs and threw her things on her single bed. She went downstairs where Yukio, Rin, and Hope sat eating dinner. Hope gave her a sigh.

"I told you not to be out too late."

"Sorry," said Hazel sheepishly. Ukobach gave her her steaming dinner and she sat down, picking up her chopsticks and going to town on the rice. Hope couldn't help but sweatdrop at Hazel and Rin's similar eating habits.

_I'm surrounded by weirdos, _she thought.

"Hazel," said Yukio. Hazel looked up at her teacher from her food, her mouth full of rice and rice sticking to her face around her mouth. "Don't forget your homework. There's a test tomorrow."

"Aye, sir," she said through a mouthful of food, accidentally getting some all over Yukio's face. Hope and Rin couldn't help but snicker at the boy's dark murderous glare. Hazel blushed. "Whoops. Sorry."

"Right," said Yukio sarcastically. He put his dishes away and went upstairs.

"What did I do?" said Hazel as Hope and Rin gave her looks.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Hazel went upstairs. When she approached her door, she smelled something funny. Sulfur? She opened her door and saw her bag of candy is empty and her window open. Hazel checked her room for anything out of place or missing. Having found nothing, she put her hands on her hips and shook her head. It doesn't smell like Rin or Yukio in here. Yukio is a possible candidate. He could have stolen her candy in an act of revenge, but that doesn't seem like him.<p>

She huffed as she closed the window. Weird. She locked it and closed her door. She locked her door as well. She sat down at her small desk and did her homework. At last, its 11:48. Hazel stretched and turned her lamp off. She slid out of her clothing and put on a black Black Veil Brides shirt and some dark blue plaid shorts and slid under her covers. Tomorrow's Friday! She can't wait for the weekend!

However, it was pretty tough to sleep that night. She kept feeling like someone was watching her through her window...

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, guys! Announcement! Due to my academic responsibilities, I will be off of fanfiction for a little while. Sad, yes, but I need to focus on my stuff. I'm actually Batman okay? Haha kidding but this will also give me an opportunity to plan out some of my other stories and this one. I especially have to get over my writer's block for some of my older stories. I need to finish those *sweatdrop*<br>**

**I think I'll be gone for about three to four weeks. Thanks for reading! Review, follow, and favorite! **


	3. Anime Night!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist! If I did...well we wouldn't want to see that happen heh heh heh...**

**Anywhoozies, here's a new chappie!**

* * *

><p>Hazel slammed her alarm clock. She picked up her clock and stared at the date displayed. Ugh. Friday. She still has to get up?<p>

Hazel dragged herself out of bed and grabbed her brush. She ran it through her long soft black hair and then through the white hair in front of her ears. She set to work braiding them. She then teased her orange bangs. She searched through her duffel bag for another outfit and settled on a pair of white shorts and a black and white racer back tank top. She grabbed a silver cross necklace and a silver Soul Eater scythe necklace. She put on a silver ear cuff and a single stud in the other. She put on her eyeliner and mascara and pulled on her boots. She wrapped up her swords and skipped downstairs to brush her teeth.

She met up with Hope and greeted her good morning. Hope looked at the spunky fifteen year-old.

"You're wide awake."

"Not really. I'm just trying to pump me up for the day."

"You know we don't have school today right?"

Hazel froze and slowly turning her head to look a Hope and making a ticking noise. "Nani...?" she said with murderous orange-gold eyes. "I got up early for..._nothing?_"

"Uh, I guess?" said Hope, somewhat spooked at how quickly the younger girl can switch personalities. _She really is a demon. _

"I'm going to stab Mephisto thirty-seven times in the chest (LOL LLAMAS IN HATS!)."

Hope put her hand on Hazel's shoulders. "I know how you feel."'

Hazel slightly scooted away. Hope shrugged. After the girls finished brushing their teeth, Hazel went into her room and eyed over the still packed boxes. Let's see, she has to set up her sound system, fill up the bookshelf, put up her guitars, empty her duffel bags and stock up her closet. It seems she also needs to set up her computer. She grabbed a box and put all of her candy inside and slid it under her bed. Hmm...it seems she'll have to take off the sheets the school supplied with her own. She shrugged.

She began with her clothes and texted Kaede.

_Hey, wanna come over? I'm unpacking my room_

**_Seriously? You haven't unpacked yet? I'm a lazy punk and even I'VE unpacked by now_**

_Shut up  
><em>

**_lol_**

Hazel threw her phone onto her bed and continued focusing on emptying the first duffel before Kaede comes over. By the time the other girl arrived, Hazel was hanging up a tank top and a white leather waist coat.

"'Sup," said Hazel. Kaede simply smiled and sat on the bed. She eyed Hazel's stuff. Her eyes then landed on a double guitar case.

"You play the guitar?"

"Yeah," said Hazel. "Its my favorite instrument. I love bending the notes and making it sound cool. I also really love my amp. I can make so many different sounds."

"Can you?"

"Wait, right now?"

"Of course."

"I still gotta unpack," said Hazel, flashing her fangs as she smiled at her friend. Kaede sat down on the floor and picked through Hazel's stuff, her OCD kicking in. She needs these to be sorted. By the time Hazel was done with her clothing, all her things were sorted into neat piles.

"Wow...okay. Thanks, Kai."

Kaede tilted her head in slight irritation. "Kai?"

"There something wrong?"

"Kai?"

"Sure. Why not?"

Kaede thought about and shrugged. "Whatever."

Once all the clothes were put away they decided to take a break. Hazel and Kaede went downstairs and asked Ukobach for some drinks. As the two sipped their orange soda, Hazel began wondering...

"Hey, Kaede, do you like to shop?"

"Depends," she said concisely.

"Let's go shopping for sweets!"

Kaede gave the other girl a strange look. "Didn't you do that yesterday?"

"Someone ate it all," mumbled Hazel. "I'm never leaving my new candy alone again."

Kaede sweatdropped. "I don't think it matters if its new or not."

"It was new and robbed!"

"Still doesn't mean anything."

"Let's just go get coffee and stuff like that." Kaede just stared at her. "Well, what do you want to do?"

"Shop for manga and watch anime."

Hazel thought it over and gave Kaede a lopsided smile. "Sounds good to me. Let's go get some Shonen Jump."

Kaede's eyes lit up and she smiled. She nodded enthusiastically. "Let's!"

* * *

><p>Kaede skipped out of the store, a bag stocked up with manga and anime DVDs. The girl managed to get Hazel to buy the entire series of Attack on Titan and popcorn for an anime and manga weekend. She skipped off toward the candy store, Hazel trying to keep up behind while trying to not drop her swords in the rush. They entered the candy store and bought a buttload of candy. They both were happily walking toward the dorms at 5:00.<p>

"I think we forgot something," said Hazel. Kaede looked at her classmate curiously. "I think we forgot the soda."

"We should drop this off at the dorm first," said Kaede. Hazel nodded in agreement.

"Think I should ask Hope if she would like to join us?"

Kaede looked up in thought. "I don't know. She's strange. Especially around you. She seems colder. But at least she's trying to your friend right?"

Hazel shrugged. "Eh. I'll ask her anyway."

Kaede shrugged. "Do what you want. But let's hurry. We might be too late to set up the TV and sound system."

"Oh, yeah! We gotta do that!"

The two girls hurried, rushing into the dorm with their junk food, candy, manga, and anime. Hope stared at them as they hurried down the hall. She looked through the open door awkwardly and watched as Hazel tried to unlock her door with her keys in her mouth. She bobbed her head forward, trying to get the key inside the door while squatting, her legs shaking. She ended up thrusting her head forward too hard, pushing the key into her mouth and halfway down her throat. She started choking hysterically as she dropped the candy. Kaede shrieked and dropped her stuff, attempting to do the Heimlich maneuver. She ended up gut thrusting Hazel so hard the key flew out of her mouth and hit Hope in the forehead so hard she flew backward.

Hope sat up and glared at the other girls with so much force Hazel felt she could melt under the gaze into a puddle of goop. Kaede felt like Hope was devising 101 ways to kill them at that moment.

Hazel laughed nervously. "Heh heh...hey, Hope-chan! Wanna join us for an anime and manga night?"

Hope picked up the key, which has a clear imprint on the older girl's forehead, and snapped it in half. "No."

She then stood up, walked into her own room, and slammed the door shut. Hazel picked up the two halves of the key and Kaede stared at it.

"We're going to need a lot of duct tape and glue," said the brunette matter of factly. Hazel slowly nodded in agreement.

"Let's go get a knife from Ukobach and open the door that way."

"Agreed."

* * *

><p>Two hours later, the girls are returning to the dorm, hands full of ice cream and soda, including clothes from Hot True Cross. As they walked back to the dorm, Hazel couldn't help but feel that presence again. Kaede looked at her from the corner of her eye.<p>

"You okay?"

Hazel slowly nodded. "Am I the only one feeling like we're being followed?"

"..."

"Kaede?"

"..."

"Kaede, answer me honestly."

"...Yes."

Hazel gave the other girl a 'thanks a lot' look. Kaede shrugged and gave Hazel a cheeky smile. Hazel sighed. "Let's just hurry and get to the dorm and avoid Hope. I think she's still angry at us for the key thing."

"You 'think?'" asked Kaede with a sarcastic look.

Hazel blushed. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Its not like it was really our fault."

"But it was though."

"You really are a little ray of sunshine." Kaede gave Hazel another cheeky sarcastic grin. Hazel rolled her eyes.

They finally reached the dorm and ran inside, passing by the kitchen to see Hope, who threw them a glare full of malice. They gulped and hurried away upstairs, managing to open Hazel's door and went inside, throwing their junk onto Hazel's bed. They spent an hour hooking up the DVD system and mounting the TV on the wall. They then spent an extra half hour hooking up the sound system. They finally threw a bunch of blankets on the floor and set up their junk and soda while stuffing their face with candy. There was a knock on the closed door and Hazel and Kaede gave each other looks.

"You open it," said Kaede.

"No, you," said Hazel.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors?"

"You're on!"

Kaede and Hazel fixed the problem the most manly way possible, which ended in Hazel losing and Kaede pumping her fists into the air in triumph. Hazel stood up and opened the door, finding Hope outside with her hand behind her head and looking away awkwardly.

"Hey, uh, sorry about breaking your key."

Hazel shrugged. "Its alright. I'm the one that swallowed it."

Hope blushed as she held out a pail of popcorn. "Can I join you?"

Hazel stared at Hope as if the older girl was alien and then gave her a smile that flashed her fangs. "Of course. Come on in. We're watching Attack on Titan."

"Really?! I haven't seen that one yet!"

"Its really great!"" replied Kaede. "I can't stop watching it its so awesome! The graphics and color of it all!"

"Right? And the detail!" gasped Hazel. "Its so artistic! I love how they did the eyes. It must have taken so long to color it all and animate it!"

"I guess that's another reason why the second season doesn't come out till next year."

"Yeah. Other than the fact that they still have to write the manga."

"It shouldn't take that long though."

Hope stared at the two girls as they went otaku mode. Hope smiled. Maybe this demon isn't that bad? It must really make a difference when you don't know.

For the rest of the night, the three girls ate junk to their heart's content and stayed up super late watching anime. Hazel looked over to Hope, who was chatting with Kaede with a smile on her face. It seems the older girl opens up a little more day by day. Kaede seems better too. Yesterday she was super shy, and now she must be happy to have friends she can talk to about almost anything.

Hazel loves her new friends. Even if Hope seems a little more cold than needed, she loves her nonetheless. Hazel looked over to her twin blades, the silver kanji inscribed onto the scabbard glowing evilly in the faint TV light. Despair and Devastation. Those are the names of the twin swords. Hazel would catch Hope's eyes switching from the TV to the swords. She doesn't blame her. The pair of swords look awfully devilish in the faint light.

Hazel shrugged. Hope's her friend now. At that moment, Hazel remembered everyone she's ever loved dying in a swirl of blue hellfire. Hazel wants to reach over and stroke the hilts of her swords but refrained herself. At that moment she swore to protect her friends and everyone around her. Even if that means unsheathing the cursed demon swords.

* * *

><p>Two pairs of eyes watched the girls outside the window on an opposite building.<p>

"So one of them is a demon, elder brother?"

"Yes," said Mephisto as he floated in his chair above the younger demon who sat on the roof of the house crouched while chewing on his long black nails. Mephisto's eyebrow quivered slightly out of annoyance but shook it off. "All I want is you to play with Rin and Hazel."

"So now we have a younger brother _and _a younger sister?"

Mephisto nodded. "Interested?"

The younger demon simply shrugged as he eyed Hazel through the window. He then reached into his pocket and retrieved a blueberry lollipop and stuck it in his mouth. Mephisto gave him an interested look.

"Is that one of the sweets you stole from her?"

"I didn't steal it. She left the bag on her bed as if she didn't want any."

"She was saving them for later, Amaimon."

The younger demon shrugged again. "Brother, why would you think I would be interested in her?"

"Because," started the older demon, "she would do anything for any friend she has. I want you to get her to unsheathe her swords."

"Is she like our younger brother?"

Mephisto thought over his answer. "You could say that."

Amaimon's eyes narrowed as he stared at her. He watched as she laughed with her friends and talked with them. He watched her as she smiled smugly at them and watched their show and sucked on a grape lollipop. Mephisto smirked. Seems the younger demon is willing to play with their younger siblings. He smiled as he planned the events for the next day. He needs to hurry this along if Satan wants his daughter back with him.

Mephisto left Amaimon to watch Hazel through her window.

The younger demon found this girl somewhat intriguing. Why? Is it because she's a demon like Rin? How old did Mephisto say she is? Fifteen or fourteen? Whatever. All that he remembers is that she was born October 31st, the day demons can come into this world freely with no limits. Even Satan can come to this world without his vessel deteriorating faster than normal.

If her swords are sheathed, then how can she possibly have the pointed ears or sharp pointed teeth? And how are her eyes so gold and orange? Eventually, the girls stood up and Hazel closed the curtains of her window, the light turning off no later.

Amaimon stood after that, spitting out the stick of the lollipop he finished. Elder brother said that if he was interested in playing with his new younger siblings, then he would arrange something for him to get the chance tomorrow. He jumped and lightly landed next to Hazel's window, peering in through a crack in the curtain. He watched as Hazel finished pulling a black T-shirt over her head, turned away from the window of course, and lay down on the pile of blankets she and her friend made. She was soon wrapping herself up in blankets and got herself settled. He watched as she slightly stirred and looked up at the window. He moved out of the way very quickly to avoid being seen. He then peeked through the curtains again and watched as she fell asleep. He took out another sweet and stuck it in his mouth.

The sweet scent of all the candy in there was intoxicating. He wants to jump right in there and grab all the sweets and junk food in that room. He took another short whiff and smelled something else that's possibly even sweeter. Does she have ice cream in there?

He shrugged. He jumped away toward his elder brother's place to rest for tomorrow. He grinned to himself. He can't wait...

* * *

><p><strong>I was bored and I wanted to finally give our favorite demon his debut. I decided to give way to his slightly creepy stalker side so...that's how that went. Give me any notes and tips for how you think I did on his personality (I'm talking mostly to you, Fang) because I think I'm going to need some help with his personality. Let's face it. He's cute, innocent, somewhat kill-joy, and laid back. That's a little hard to write out! <strong>

**So please? Some help and tips? Arigato! **

**And please don't find that last, ahem, part with Hazel creepy? Amaimon has a creepy side too! I mean, he was going to eat Shiemi's lips off at one point so its kind of like eh...whatever.  
><strong>

**Okay, I hope you enjoyed it anywho :)**


	4. To the Amusment Park!

**Disclaimer: Alrighty! Here's another update! I do not own Blue Exorcist!  
><strong>

**Enjoy! ;D **

* * *

><p>Hazel walked with Kaede and Hope to the school. She wiped her sweaty forehead and took a swig of water from her bottle.<p>

"Why does it have to be so hot?!" I complained. Hope is rubbing her temples.

"Hazel, you've been saying that for the past ten minutes! Can you please shut up?"

Hazel gave Hope a hurt look. "Well, if you put it that way, Hope-chan, it sounds like I try to be annoying."

"It really is though," said Kaede.

Hazel glared at her. "You're the one who's supposed to be on my side!"

"Well, Hope-chan doesn't look very happy. I might as well be digging my own grave," whispered Kaede.

"I heard that," growled Hope.

The two girls shrugged. They then continued to skip the rest of the way to the school. Kaede was busy checking her tie and Hope checked her weapons. Hazel carefully tightened the wrappings around her twin swords.

When they finally reached the school they met up with the other students. Hazel hoped over to Rin with a smile.

"You know," said Rin, "you were more hostile towards everybody when you first came here."

Hazel shrugged. "I've adjusted to this place and you guys. I feel more comfortable around you."

"Well aren't you lucky," said Suguro. "You found out a way to tolerate stupidity."

Hazel huffed and held her nose up high. "The only stupidity I tolerate here, Suguro, is yours."

Suguro looked taken aback. He growled and mumbled inaudible words under his breath as he walked away. Rin gave Hazel a high five and Kaede slung her arm around her shoulder. Hazel beamed with pride. Maybe that boy and her will learn to at least stand each others presence in the future? They could be great friends if they tried.

Right?

Yukio walked out of the building accompanied by three other teachers and approached the group of students. They walked down the streets. Hazel turned up the collar of he trench coat against the heat, hoping it would catch the breeze and blow it on her neck. She sighed in relief when it worked. She grabbed a hair tie from her trench coat pockets and did her hair up. She sighed in relief...again.

They approached the Mephy Land amusement park. Hazel almost vomited at the sight of so many neon colors. Her head spun. This place is making her dizzy. She comported herself and took deep breaths. She continued to follow the group.

"Don't like bright colors?" asked Kaede, noticing Hazel was having problems. Hazel nodded.

"I wouldn't admit this to anyone else but...I have a sensitivity to bright colors and all these rides are making me uneasy." Hazel looked down sheepishly.

"I thought you're the type of person who would enjoy crazy roller coasters," said Kaede thoughtfully.

Hazel turned up her collar more. "I can't because...I have a serious case of motion sickness."

Kaede stared at her blankly and then burst into laughter. Hazel gulped and slapped her hand over the other girl's mouth.

"Shut up! Don't go spilling it to the world, smart one!"

Kaede snickered and removed Hazel's hand. "S-Sorry. I just find that hard to believe. No wonder you prefer walking everywhere."

"I can't even stand escalators," mumbled Hazel. Kaede almost laughed again but Hazel threw her a glare worthy of Lucy, ahem, Lucifer, ahem. Yeah. Heh heh meant Lucifer. Heh heh heh...

They walked through the gate and Yukio turned to them. Hazel stared at the boy as he adjusted his trench coat cuff. He must be an alien to wear that and stand the heat. She can barely stand it. And she grew up in Arizona for a period of time! She knew hot but boy, could it be hotter?

Hazel cursed the universe for sending a hot breeze up her coat. Sweat rolled off the side of her cheek. Her orange bangs are beginning to stick to her forehead. She wiped the sweat off and shook it off her hand.

Now all they're waiting for are Shiemi and Izumo to arrive.

Hazel sat down and leaned back, basking in the warm sunlight. Its too hot out to do anything. Hope threw her a slightly disgusted look.

"Hazel, sit up like a normal person. It looks unattractive."

Hazel glared back at the older girl. "Gee, Hope, I thought we had some quality bonding time last night. I would think you know by now I don't care about being unattractive. I don't care period."

Hope frowned in annoyance. "You're such a tomboy its annoying!"

"I'm no tomboy. You're just getting annoyed at me for no good reason," Hazel pointed out, pulling a raspberry lemonade lollipop from her trench coat pocket. She stuck it in her mouth while staring Hope directly in the eyes the way a demon would challenge another. Rin looked between the two.

"Hey, guys, we should really cool off," he said, fearing the two women could unleash a furry worse than Yukio's.

"Tell Hope to loosen up," mumbled Hazel as she looked up and away from Hope. Hope growled.

"I don't need to do such a thing. Just stop being such a stubborn little demon and actually do what others tell you and maybe I'll respe-"

"You think I don't do what people tell me? That's the fattest lie I've ever heard! Listen, I don't care that you're older then me! As far as I'm concerned, we're on the same level of exorcism, so I don't really see why I should be bossed around by someone who doesn't really have any authority over me!"

"Oh, I have authority," growled Hope. "I have more than you think. In fact, I was stuck in the stupid cram school by Mephisto even though I'm just as good as any other teacher. You don't have experience!"

Hazel looked down, her eyes flashing with an emotion Hope couldn't quite place. "Oh, I have experience. I have much more than you think. I didn't walk into this blindly, Hope. I actually know what I'm doing. Stop treating me like I don't. I'm not five anymore, Hope." She looked Hope straight in the eye. "I don't need someone breathing over my shoulder."

"I do not!"

"Well," said Kaede with a thoughtful expression, "you're always making us come back to the dorm by 9:00-"

"-A suitable time-"

"-You're always waking us up fifteen minutes before the alarm-"

"-You wouldn't get out of bed!"

"-You're always checking the food we get from Ukobach-"

"-He is a demon-"

"-And the list could go on."

Everyone stared at the three of them. Hazel's fingers started stroking her blades' hilts. Hope took notice of this and with a huff, turned around and stormed away. Hazel looked down at her fingers.

"I didn't even realize I was doing that."

"What are you talking about?" said Kaede. "You do it all the time."

Hazel shrugged. There was a call and everyone turned to see Shiemi running towards them. Hazel was mildly surprised. Shiemi was fully dressed in a school uniform. As she was running closer, Kaede noticed all the boys staring. Kaede sighed. She instantly lost all hope in humanity. She's surrounded by idiots.

Yukio gave them the once over about the mission. He gave them the information about the ghost and he then began to split them up into groups. Unfortunately for the Terrific Three, who are not on very good terms with each other right now, they got stuck together. Hope boiled and glared at Yukio.

"Sorry, Hope, but you three need to cool off," he said, pushing his glasses up.

Hope scowled. "How will this help?"

"You'll be surprised," he said as he walked away.

The older girl silently raged as she walked between Hazel and Kaede, grabbed their collars, and dragged them away. Hazel twisted out of Hope's grasp and helped Kaede. Hope whirled around to continue to glare at the two.

"Okay, first, I'm in charge. Second, no goofing off. Third, don't get in my way. Ka'peesh?"

The other two girls looked at each other with worried expressions but nodded. Hope grumbled as she walked off at a brisk pace, giving Hazel and Kaede a difficult time to keep up. Hazel stared at the other girl, imagining her melting under her gaze. Yeah, she's a little angry right now, but she will still do anything to keep Hope safe. Though she doesn't regret anything she said to her earlier in the day. Hope sighed and looked up at the giant Ferris wheel with GO TO HELL on the front (which I couldn't stop laughing about).

"I always wanted to come here," she mumbled to herself.

"Maybe next weekend the three of us could hang out here?" optioned Hazel absentmindedly as she inspected a giant teddy bear. She poked at it. "This is finely made."

Hope stared at Hazel. That girl has such weird quirks.

And it seems annoying her is one of them.

She sighed and calmed herself. "Yeah, we could," she said coolly.

Hazel nodded happily. Kaede looked between the two. She's still having some trouble getting used to Hazel changing between attitudes so quickly and easily, but when it came to Hope, she is still absolutely clueless.

While they walked, Hazel felt a sudden pang. Her eyes widened in pain and she bent over, supporting herself on her knees while she gulped deep breaths of air. Kaede and Hope were immediately by her side. Kaede rubbed circles in the small of Hazel's back and Hope stood next to her just making sure she didn't break her toe or something. Hope's eyebrows scrunched. Hazel is a demon. Maybe she felt one nearby? The ghost possibly?

"Hazel, are you okay?" asked Hope. Hazel waved away at the older girl. Hope smirked. She's fine.

Hazel stood herself up and wiped the sweat off her forehead. "I'll be okay. That was weird though."

"I'm sure its nothing," said Kaede with a smile. Hazel nodded slowly.

"We should get going. We have to find the ghost."

The three walked on. Hazel's fingers absentmindedly stroked Despair and Devastation's hilts. Hope noticed her doing this. She wonders of Hazel is feeling anxious? Yup. The younger girl's eyes darted all over the park, almost as if trying to search out the source of her sudden pain.

Amaimon watched from afar. He blinked. He only just got here, and already the girl can sense him? That's a unique skill that most professional exorcists possess. He hoped over to another building, continuing to stalk the three girls.

Hope is starting to feel giddy. Not because of the weird way Hazel is acting, but because of this presence she feels. She turned around and stared in Amaimon's direction. The demon crouched low to the roof of the building he's on, careful to avoid the woman's gaze. Besides, elder brother said that if he gets caught by that woman, there is a good chance he will not walk out unscathed.

Hope continued to stare at the building. Kaede and Hazel are now staring at her with worried expressions.

"Um...Hope-chan?" said Hazel slowly.

"What are you staring so intensely at?" finished Kaede.

"Oh, nothing," said Hope almost wistfully. Haze slowly nodded.

"Uh-huh. Okay. Well, Kai and I are going to look over there so while you're doing...whatever you're doing, we are going to just relax."

"Okay. Have fun," said Hope, walking towards the building the demon is perched on.

Hazel and Kaede exchanged confused looks. They shrugged and walked off.

Hope continued to march upon Amaimon. The demon's eyes narrowed, trying to think of a way out of this. He considered whacking her with a rock, knocking her out, and making a run for it while she's in a ka-hoots. He decided against it. Woman is obviously too clever. He backed up to the point he couldn't see her advancing upon him, lifted himself up into a crouch, and jumped down in between the building he was on and the one next to it. He ran down a small alley way until he was clear of the building and the woman.

He jumped high into the air and landed on another building near the Ferris wheel. He examined the area around him, spotting younger brother and the blonde talking to each other near a statue of elder brother, leading to the blonde running to a separate area and Rin pulling out his phone. Amaimon's lips curled up to form a twisted smile as he put another lollipop in his mouth. That boy is just _begging _to be played with.

* * *

><p>Hazel and Kaede were examining a window for a shop when Hope finally caught up with them. Breathing somewhat heavily, Hope greeted them. Hazel and Kaede smiled in return.<p>

"So what was it?" asked Hazel with a hand on her hip. Hope stared at her, scrunching her eyebrows in confusion.

"What?"

"What was the matter?"

"Oh. That. Just...gimme a sec." Hope continued to catch her breath from the brief and tiring jog. She straightened herself, reaching out for Hazel's water bottle. The younger girl reached for it and handed it to Hope, who swallowed three full gulps.

"Hey, we'll need that for later!" said Kaede, who seems to have forgotten she has her own. Hope raised an eyebrow at her as she gave Hazel the water bottle. Hazel glared as she swiped it out of the older one's hands.

"It was just a feeling. Turns out I was wrong about it," said Hope with a shrug. She frowned. She doesn't like being wrong.

"I'm sure it really was nothi-ah!" Hazel doubled over in pain. She felt another pang, stronger than the last. She clutched her head, then her stomach, then her chest, not really sure where that sudden feeling came from. She clenched her teeth and closed her eyes.

"Hazel?! What's wrong?" said Kaede, crouching down near her friend.

Suddenly, as quickly as it had come, the feeling melted away. Hazel's hearing felt heightened. Her eye sight is sharper. Her sense of touch is stronger. She smelled everything. She took a few sniffs of the air.

Sulfur.

She suddenly took off down the street at break neck speed. Hope sighed to herself in anger. _Demons! I swear! Every time!_

The two girls left behind ran after her.

"Hazel, where are you going?!" called Kaede as they tried to keep up with Hazel. No sooner, Hazel disappeared. Kaede stopped, seeming to have remembered she has a water bottle, and drank some, offering some to Hope. "Where did she go in such a hurry?" she wondered aloud. Hope shrugged.

"We can only guess. She obviously has a good reason."

"Well, what's the reason?"

Hope thought about it and her expression darkened. "I don't know," she said slowly.

That worried her. She usually always knew.

Meanwhile, Hazel hurried towards the Ferris wheel. She doesn't feel affected by the hot rays of the sun, not winded by her extremely fast past, and unhindered by all the streets breaking off in different directions. She only followed one course. That course leads to the Ferris wheel. She followed her nose, suddenly feeling another pang, stronger than the last, but she carried on. She's not going to let some ache get in her way. Of what? Only God knows the answer to that question.

She finally skidded to a stop. She saw a person dressed in earthy colors and Rin...surrounded in fire? Hazel's eyes widened. Rin is surrounded in a horde of blue flames. Such a bright shade of blue. Memories flashed before Hazel's vision. Blue flames. Satanic flames. Satan's flames. She looked at the other person there. He smells of...sulfur. And sweets? He's holding Rin's sword in his hand as he knocked him back with a simple kick. Rin landed on his butt. One thought crossed Hazel's mind.

Protect.

She ran at top speed. Amaimon was about to bring the blade down when Hazel slid in front of him, a dark look in her orange-brown eyes. She glared up at the demon as she raised her twin swords still in their respective scabbards. She crossed them over each other. To Rin, it was all slow motion. It happened so fast. Rin's sword got caught on Hazel's. She stiffened her stance, tightening the muscles in her thighs, calves, abs, and arms. Amaimon looked down at her with a blank look. Hazel growled. She pushed and threw Amaimon off of her.

She held her swords up by their scabbards. Amaimon cocked his head to one side.

"You're Hazel."

"Yes. I am. I don't know who you are."

Amaimon's expression remained blank. Hazel's eyebrows furrowed as she deepened her defensive stance. He replied: "I am Amaimon, Kind of the Earth."

Hazel's eyes widened. "How did you get in here?"

"I don't have to tell you that," he said plainly as he charged her so fast she didn't have much time to react. She almost stiffened her muscles too late. She groaned as he put pressure on her, pushing against her blades with a bored expression. Rin stood up to help her. She pushed Amaimon away a second time and kicked Rin in the stomach, knocking up back a few meters. Hazel held one sword in front of her while she held another one in front of Rin.

"If you want him," she said darkly, "come and get him."

Amaimon's lips tugged into a small smile. "Sounds like fun," he said.

Again, Hazel almost didn't react quick enough. She managed to flex all her lower muscles. Amaimon slammed Rin's blade against hers, causing Hazel to shriek at the sudden pressure. She supported her single blade with her other one, pushing back against Amaimon. By now, the demon has measured her reaction time, strength, and general speed. She isn't that much of a threat. He doesn't know why elder brother and father are obsessed with fire crackers and orange eyes.

Her eyes suddenly flashed. He looked closer. Her eyes look like butterscotch hard candy up close.

He loves butterscotch.

Her skin is as white as vanilla ice cream.

He loves ice cream.

Her scent resembles orange lollipops.

He loves lollipops.

Her hair is as dark as black licorice.

He loves licorice.

He suddenly felt possessive. He doesn't understand it. Why does this butterscotch girl look so sweet to him? He growled as he applied more pressure. Her face contorted to slight pain as she tried to push back. He smiled a small smile. He pressed harder and her expression became more pained. His smile widened. There's something about that look on her face that he enjoys seeing so much.

She suddenly let loose a battle cry and slammed into him with so much force it pushed him hack. He looked surprised. The victorious look on her face made him slightly angry. No! He wants that other expression!

He kicked her left shin. She almost lost he balance, but the look on her face was well worth it. It was delicious. She glared at him, raised her sheathed swords, and with another battle cry, slammed them down on the demon. He easily blocked the attack, but was equally surprised with the amount of strength she's supporting herself with. The look of hatred on her face was absolutely delectable. Priceless. He wanted more.

Amaimon grinned as the short girl tried to protect her friend. She pushed against him once more with surprising strength, her eyes flashing gold. She growled, clenching her sharp teeth as her eyes contracted. She managed to gain ground against him, making him squat a bit. He smiled once more. This is fun!

Hope and Kaede appeared not too far away. Hope saw Hazel and Amaimon deadlocked in a battle of strength. She saw every time Rin crawled forward to try and help her, she kicked him back. Kaede saw her swords are still sheathed. Kaede tilted her head to the side.

"They're still in their scabbards?"

"Yes," replied Hope simply. "She doesn't want to take them out."

Hazel stepped forward and tilted her left blade down. Rin's blade slid down and she spun to Amaimon's right side. He looked over to the side just in time to see Hazel's right sword hit him right in the stomach. With a grunt, he backed up a bit. He slung Rin's sword over his shoulder and looked at Hazel with...curiosity?

"Give it back," growled Hazel, pointed her left sword at Amaimon and using her right to protect Rin. Rin stared up at Hazel. Amaimon smiled. So, she's left handed?

"No," he said. Hazel's eyebrows furrowed. Why can't she read this guy? Everything about him is...confusing.

Amaimon suddenly burst forward with demonic speed, aiming straight for Hazel's heart. He wonders how she'll be able to get out of this?

Hazel simply stepped to the side and brought her right blade down on Rin's. She swung her left and hit Amaimon in the back of the head. With a guttural growled of frustration, Amaimon removed Rin's sword from under Hazel's and took a swing at her. She bent far backwards to avoid the sharp blade, bringing her left one up to knock him in the jaw, sidestepped, and used her right to hit him in the stomach. He took a more strategic swing and forced Hazel to block his attack. He leaned forward, putting strain on Hazel's already tired muscles.

"You smell sweet," he said. "Why?"

Hazel now looks more confused than ever. "Nani?"

"I said, you smell sweet. You smell like candy. You even look like candy. Why?"

Hazel shrugged. "I guess you become what you eat."

She backed up and spun, raising both swords above her head. She slammed them down on Rin's with much force. Amaimon was surprised. She's very good at this.

Hazel stared up directly at Amaimon. He leaned down to be closer to her face.

"Your eyes look like candy."

"My...eyes?" said Hazel stupidly. Okay, this guy is starting to get kinda creepy. She stared up at him. Wow, she thought. His eyes are blue.

Very blue.

A beautiful blue.

For a demon, she means.

Something about him then seemed captivating. She can't stop staring. The demon tilted his head and amusement flashed through his eyes. Hope and Kaede nodded. Its time to interfere. They've left Hazel alone to defend for herself far too long. They ran to help and Hazel noticed them in the corner of her eye. Really? Now?

Whatever. Their help could be useful. Hope growled. She knows who that demon is. She reached for her concealed whip around her waist. After retrieving ti, she hurled it forward and the tip wrapped itself around Rin's sword.

"Stop there, demon!" she practically screamed.

Amaimon now looks somewhat disappointed. He wanted to play with butterscotch longer! And now woman is here? Along with Cheetos junkie. He unwrapped the whip from Rin's sword and jumped back.

"Devour the eight princesses..."

Everyone looked up to the sudden voice.

"Yamada?" said Hazel in confusion.

The boy pulled a bright purple sword from nowhere and jumped down. He landed in front of Rin and Hazel and Hope joined her side, now possessing a long and sharp dagger. Hazel honestly feels kinda relieved. She collapsed and landed on her butt, gulping deep breaths of air. Never has she met a demon so strong. Kaede sat down next to her and forced Hazel to drink some water. Hazel gladly complied.

"Your in my way," said Amaimon, tapping Rin's sword on his neck. Yamada strengthened his stance. Hope did as well, glaring daggers at the demon.

"You're the one in my way," growled Yamada in a...female voice?

Okay, now Hazel really is confused.

Amaimon looked between Rin, to Hazel, to Kaede, and finally to the stranger and woman. He shrugged. He threw Rin's sword on the ground and jumped away.

"Hey! Get back here!" yelled both the stranger, who Hazel isn't even sure what gender it is, and Hope. Hope turned to Hazel, Rin, and Kaede.

"Hazel, Kaede, help Rin." The two ran after Amaimon. Hazel rubbed her temples. What the heck is happening?!

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed that update! Tell me what you think of Amaimon's character. Did I get it right? I honestly improvised a bit -.-'<strong>

**Welp, favorite, follow, and review, review!**

**HERE COMES DA SLAYA!**


End file.
